


【带卡】星雨

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 民航机长土 X 物理教授卡 （HE + HE）一篇活动文投稿，发完我就跑。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	【带卡】星雨

直到窗纱被细雨浸透的轻风掀起浪潮般的皱褶，旗木卡卡西才恍然发觉，自己几乎错过了整个雨季。

绵长的雨幕淹没了夏天的全部。东京的梅雨向来居心叵测，总是毫无征兆地来临，令人忧虑烦恼。大约是六月初的某一天早上，晴和的日光被大片青灰色的云朵尽数吞噬，天色在重重雾霭中骤然黯淡。升腾暑气与阴冷的水汽碰撞的那一刻，细长的雨滴穿透云层摇摇曳曳地垂坠，纷纷扬扬跌落在地面，于是突如其来的节气更迭便在一片潮湿中不言自明。

宇智波带土，就是被第一场梅雨带走的。

那天早上，带土照例驾驶着从东京飞往夏威夷的航班翱翔于天际，飞机重复着一次往返十年的航程，却在起飞后一小时毫无征兆地与地面失联。所有的信号从塔台的通讯仪表上泯灭，飞行器消失在稠密的云雾之中，乘客与机组人员了无踪迹。漫无边际的一片雨天，哪里都寻不到。

几小时后，收到消息的旗木卡卡西镇定得异同寻常，甚至显得十分木然。他在脑海里简单地刻录了一些关键数据，留下自己所有的联系方式后从容地挂断电话，分秒不差地走进物理系的阶梯教室。教室填满一排排学生，二十岁出头的桀骜与悸动在偌大的空间喧嚣不安，繁星一样的目光聚焦在他身上。他没来得及解读那些目光中传递的信息，便匆匆背过身去用工整的字体写下了「思想实验 — EPR悖论」的课题。

“EPR悖论的初衷是借着一个思想实验来论述量子力学的不完备性。”他低沉平稳的声音亦如以往，“然而薛定谔在阅读这篇论文之后，反驳了这样的不完善性，并且提出一个全新的概念。他用德文写给爱因斯坦的信中，选择了Verschränkung这个词。”

“也就是「纠缠」的意思。”

“ **量子缠结** ，”卡卡西下意识地顿了顿，“是指两个相互作用下的粒子发生物理属性上相互关联，从而成为一个整体。”

“这对粒子的各个物理性质密不可分地关联着。以自旋这个特性为例，假若其中一个粒子的测量结果为上旋，则另外一个粒子的自旋必定为下旋，反之亦然。当其中一个粒子被测量时，另外一个粒子似乎知道测量结果一样，展现出相应的属性。”

“更为奇妙的是，在近距离下相互影响过的两个粒子，即便分隔到不可思议的遥远距离，仍然具备相互关联的属性。比如说，两个量子缠结的光子被分隔相距超过1200公里后，仍可以维持缠结的状态。”

“鬼魅一般的超距作用。”

卡卡西再度转过身，企图将薛定谔的公式写在黑板上。那条公式在学生时代便刻在他记忆里了，可这个雨天的早上，他却有些恍惚，落笔时指尖迟疑了片刻。一只白粉笔在手中瑟瑟打抖，颤颤巍巍地碰撞在黑板上，随即发出一声哀叫般的脆响。纤长的粉笔折断裂成两段，一半落在地上粉身碎骨，另一半不受手指的控制，在黑板上划出一道歪歪扭扭的白线，像一条狰狞的伤疤。

“教授，这两节粉笔之间，会有量子缠结么？”台下一位同学打趣地问道。

卡卡西在原地怔了一下，淡然一笑，答道，“没有的。”

*

旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土是十年前在新宿神楽坂一间居酒屋认得的。那时候带土刚刚开始飞国际航线，在东京停留的时间越来越少，闲暇时间约了几个高中时代的同学一起回顾青春的残味；卡卡西尚未拿到早稻田的终身教职，系里的前辈说微醺的时候的大脑最适合搞学术，他半信半疑地灌下一杯「黑松白鹿」，静静等待被灵感的温度浸透。

居酒屋此起彼伏的混杂之中，他们的目光越过人群与酒桌，辗转，徘徊，躲闪，碰撞。飘荡的眼波流转缠绕，相互勾勒描摹，如同互诉心声那样，把自己的心意默不作声地交付于对方。

最先开启话题的是带土，但那时的卡卡西，已经给足了带土开口的勇气。

“我刚才一直在犹豫，是否应该为你续上一杯酒。你的杯子早就空了，可你似乎并不需要更多酒精灌满它。因为你看上去不像是寻欢，也不像是消愁。”

“说来好笑，我喝酒，是为了搞研究。”

“哦？什么样的研究？”

“天体物理与量子力学方面的研究。”

“天体物理，是研究星星么？”

“可以这么说。”

“我或许，比你离那些星星更近一些。”

“那你愿意和我聊聊星星吗？”

在余下的夜里，二人都在酒盏中品到了别样的东京夜色。他们的对话从天上的星星聊到了人间烟火，精明的暗示和拙劣的坦诚在推杯换盏中来回交织。天底下的话对于情谊相投的人终归是永远说不尽的，到最后他们困倦得无法再开口，便一起心满意足地醉了。

那天过后，他们成为了彼此私人定义中的交往对象。然而相对于其他正在交往中的人，他们的相处时间少的可怜。绝大多数时候，带土身处万米高空，手机信号对他来说是十足的奢侈品；而卡卡西的日程被授课，研讨，学术论文，零零碎碎的行政琐事安排占满，连吃饭的时间都很难挤得出来。即便排除工作的因素，东京与夏威夷之间19小时的时差也绝非是令人愉快的存在。

相隔着时间与空间的距离，他们更多是在互相守望。天上的想着地上，地上的念着天上。想得耐不住了，也会搞出些别出心裁的花样联络对方。卡卡西曾经借用实验室的无线电装备，干扰民航塔台信号，在只有驾驶舱能接收到的频道里小声说“宇智波机长，你怎么能把人的心偷走带到天上呢”，然后做贼心虚地把信号交还给塔台。好在这三秒钟的过错并没有造成太大的影响，民航方面也就没有继续深究。带土做得更是过分，有一次他载着满仓乘客回到东京，故意偏离了既定的轨道，压低机身飞到早稻田物理系教学楼上面盘旋了三周，倾斜的机翼几乎要抚摸到教学楼的屋檐，草坪上的杂草东摇西摆，连根拔起打着旋飘飞在天上。校区内一片骚动，学生们纷纷探出头观望，像是看见何等稀奇的事情一样，吵吵嚷嚷，课也不上了。为此带土受了不少处分，那个月工资都打了水漂。

*

十年来他们没有一起真正旅游过。仅有的一次同行是七年前去往夏威夷，但却并非作为游客 — 带土只是完成一次普通的飞行任务后稍作滞留，而卡卡西则是去Mauna Kea天文观测站做科研调查。这座天文台坐落在夏威夷大岛中北部名为Mauna Kea的休眠火山顶端，海拔4200米，山势十分陡峭。他们开车从机场去山顶花了大约六个小时，登顶时正好赶上日落，一轮红日缓缓沉坠，余晖的烈焰将翻滚的云海燃着，落照的奇光异彩打进对面的山谷，经过云层折射后投影出一圈圈庞大的环形彩虹。

日落之后的天幕瞬间深沉下来，漫天星河逐渐展露颜色。卡卡西爬上高塔，抬高升降机平台，用电机调好天文望远镜的角度，教带土观星。镶嵌在巨型穹顶里的40寸天文望远镜像一只威力无比的炮筒。带土弯下腰从目镜中探望，土星周围的光环可以看得一清二楚，甚至有一种不真实的立体感。

“像一只从中间削掉一圈皮的洋葱。”带土形容说。

卡卡西从未听过这样的比方，惊得失笑。

望远镜里的星空毕竟狭隘，卡卡西做了些观测记录，与带土走到户外仰头展望。天穹绚烂浩渺，令人心醉的墨色，黛色，藏青色起伏错落。天河悠悠，满空星宿熠熠，明若极昼。星云之中包裹着星云，迷雾里渗透着迷雾，幽光中绽放出幽光，像是生命之中长出的生命一样，无穷尽地延展到无以触及的宇宙尽头。不可言的真相与参不透的幻觉交叠在一片无垠的静谧之中，光年之外的变幻莫测与亘古不变不遗余力地袒露在他们眼前。

他们长久的静默是一场满心敬畏的臣服。

夜晚的山顶气温降到零度，夜风将潮湿的液体凝结在眼角，又把裸露的手掌吹得通红。不知过了多久，两人才从沉思中回过神。

卡卡西打开特质手电筒，一道通天的光束扶摇直上，直指夜星。

“这就是你刚才看到的那颗洋葱。”

“现在我认得它了，就觉得它与其它的星都不一样。”带土沿着手电筒光线指引的轨迹一路望上去，感慨道。

“世上这么多颗星，没有两颗星是一样的。”

“我想把所有的星都看尽。”

“你太贪心了。星星这么多，哪里看得完啊……”

“卡卡西，你说，这些星辰之外是什么？”

“我不知道。或许是意想不到的奇迹，或许只是一片尘埃罢了。”

“或许是更多的洋葱。”

说到这里，他们一起笑了，笑声化作一团团白气在山间幽幽散去。繁盛的星空下，两双冰凉的嘴唇默契地贴合在一起，交换着一个滚烫的吻，吻尽了一夜星辰。

“我想为你摘一颗星。”带土把目光投向遥遥星河，万般认真地说。

“说什么傻话。”卡卡西低头藏住嘴角的笑，继而捧着带土的脸看进他闪耀的瞳眸，“星星都在你眼睛里了。”

天亮之前，他们回到山下的村落。悠远的海岸线舒展开来伸向天边，潮汐安稳地进退往复，层层叠叠的浪花将沙砾推上海岸，又将它们卷回大海中，白色的泡沫堆砌在聚拢，又全部破碎消陨，周而复始，像一支无词的歌。山峦与天幕仿佛是一个无与伦比的臂弯，将森罗万象环抱其中。夜幕为至高无上的永生者披上一袭华服，银河闪耀如绫罗绸缎，群星皆为翡翠玉帛。星河依山枕水而眠，而他们也在这宽广的怀抱里安然沉睡，渺小如两粒缥缈的浮尘，却相互紧紧依偎着成为彼此全部的全部。

*

夏威夷用艳阳与海浪的热情赠予他们一件纪念品 — 一串贝壳穿成的手工装饰物，看上去再平凡不过，却让人心生简单质朴的欣喜。它被挂在卡卡西客厅的窗边，每当有风吹过便会轻轻摇晃发出窣窣声响，好像夏威夷的海风吹进房间一样。

带土总是说，上一次太仓促了，有机会应该重新再去一次夏威夷。他在驾驶舱里看到过很多奇观异景，想要和卡卡西一起挨个体验一遍。卡卡西叫带土在航程不紧张的时候自己先去看看，不要一直等他。不过带土始终没有同意，说一定要攒着等到两个人一起去看，不然再美的风景都索然无趣。

旅行被一再推迟，七年过去了，两人再三商量，把行程定在今年八月的淡季，为此还特意提前了许多日子分别跟机组和学校提交了休假的申请。

可是六月初的那个雨天，带土的不辞而别使得先前一切计划都难以实现。

旗木卡卡西开始学习应对宇智波带土退离的世界。维持原本的生活习惯莫名地变得有些艰难，不过表面上看来仿佛与以往无异。他白天去学校教课，晚上做些课题方面的研究。白天的时间过得很快，快得让他没有空闲去思考一架迷航的飞机；凌晨的时光总是漫长，他与睡眠做无力的抵抗，喝少量的清酒，或是不加糖的黑咖。

东京鳞次栉比的高楼振臂挡住一夜天星，耀眼的霓虹遮天蔽日。灯火通明的寂静穿梭于新宿拥挤的街道，夏威夷在他身后仓皇撤退。

雨季悄无声息地施展法力，在墙壁缝隙里缀满青色的霉斑。他会在某个莫名的节点产生不合时宜的臆想，古怪的念头猝不及防地侵略他的头脑。他无端地空想，薛定谔盒子里那只生死未卜的猫，会不会在反应器上吐出一团湿漉漉的绒毛；如果原子弹没有爆炸在广岛，本州的樱花季是否会来得早一些。在教学楼上课的时候，他的耳边徒然响起飞机的阵阵轰鸣。他知道那不是真的，但仍会鬼使神差地望向窗外，望到一片虚妄。

他的心真的悬在了天上，无以寄托地四处飘摇。

他企图与那些幻觉对抗。与肌肉训练一样，人的心绪也可以通过训练被理智严苛地克制。费曼和薛定谔成为他的药，他废寝忘食地研读那些理论，一个月内发表了很多篇论文。他的论文拿了系里的奖金，还被作为物理系必修参考资料。不少人读过之后围着他不停发问。

他的学生漩涡鸣人有一天问他，做这样深奥的学术研究，会不会让他活得通透。

他无奈地笑道，就算通晓宇宙的奥妙，还是会被世俗的烦恼所困扰。

比如说，一架飞机，怎么会平白无故消失呢。

失联是一种模糊得让人愤怒的状态。他不能证明带土死了，但也不能证明带土还活着。就算他懂得天下所有的知识，还是那么无能为力。坏心肠的搜救组迟迟没有找到飞机的遗骸，从而无以宣布任何人的死亡，于是带土就这样被遗落东京与夏威夷之间的某个没有坐标的点。

金发的男孩挠挠后脑勺，若有所思地说，那些烦恼很大程度上让人真实的活着。也许正是因为有了令人迷惑的纷纷扰扰，那些公式和数字才真的有了意义，世间的道理才真的值得去研究。

这番话感性得让卡卡西有些难以理解。百分之九十的时间，他并没有常人那样深刻的情绪；剩下的百分之十，他在竭力隐藏内心不可抑制的冲动。

像一颗中子星。用聚变之后坚不可摧的外壳裹覆着坍塌破败的内核，风平浪静地经历着永无止境的山崩地裂。

如果说他从鸣人的话里得出什么结论的话，那么就是，尽管可能性微乎其微，但他任性地希望带土回来，为此不惜违背他所知道的一切科学。但如果带土真的回来，他绝不会因为失联的事情一味迁就带土，他还是会与他吵架的，会吵得很凶。他会把那百分之十的冲动，百分百地剥开，用很难看的方式不顾一切地展露给带土，蛮不讲理怨他丢下自己一个人飞走。

他不能轻易原谅带土就这样把他的心偷走。

*

六月下旬，梅雨占据了几乎所有的时间，将整个城市化作哀伤的领土。入夜后，簌簌的雨水如泣如诉，阴沉的风凶狠地撼动窗子，把那串来自夏威夷的贝壳吹落到地上。白洁的贝壳被灌满了浓厚的雾霭，软塌塌地躺在地上，不再轻盈灵动。

卡卡西连忙走去关窗。客厅很暗，他步履匆忙，失足踩在那串纪念品上面，一颗贝壳从中裂开发出细碎的声响，优美细腻的螺纹从中断开，坚硬的外壳断成锯齿形状，变作一把没有攻击力的小刀，不轻不重地割进皮肤里。

一瞬间，他被一股无可抵抗的蛮力定在原地一动也不能动，疼痛沿着他的脚趾倏然蹿上他心口，然后顺着心跳和呼吸张牙舞爪地蔓延到他身体每个角落。黑暗中他无处藏匿，这段时间精心铸造的坚强与冷静顷刻分崩瓦解，如贝壳一样四分五裂。他缓缓蹲下来，忍着疼痛捡起那串贝壳。破裂的那颗从细线上整个掉下来，上面沾染着殷红的血迹。

那一份被他珍藏了七年的纪念，被欺凌得丑陋不堪。

Mauna Kea山上一夜的星河，都随之碎掉了。

他蜷缩着坐在地板上抱紧膝盖，像受伤的小兽舔舐着不堪一击的脆弱。

带土会不会为了这串贝壳难过？带土能不能感受到他的难过？

带土，带土，带土。他满脑子只剩下带土。

很痛，很痛，很痛。他的身体里只剩下疼痛。

那一刻他遗憾地发现，尽管费了很大力气，他还是没有学会如何与失去带土的自己相处。

带土怎么还不回来呢？他是不是忘记回来的路了？

再等等看。卡卡西紧握着那串破碎的贝壳，心里默默念着。那一趟航线带土飞了十年，他认得怎样回来。

*

直到窗纱被细雨浸透的轻风掀起浪潮般的皱褶，旗木卡卡西才恍然发觉，自己几乎错过了整个雨季。

进入七月，一场冗长的梅雨不动声色地渐渐撤离，将夏天还归于东京。窗外是曼妙的遗风雨韵，温柔的雨滴斜斜而坠宛如恋人落下的吻，融入地面上积起的水洼，晕起薄薄一层涟漪。影影绰绰的树木舒展着柔软的枝叶，植物清新的香气与泥土松软的味道交织在一起漂浮在湿润的空气中。

清风把一句暗语吹进卡卡西心里 — **曾经纠缠在一起，便会永远彼此牵动，相隔万里亦心有灵犀，终将不期而遇。**

他轻舒一口气，放松地倚在窗边的沙发上，仪式性地打开一本书，心怀一个他与雨季之间的秘密。

笃定的相信让他感到久违的安心。他在柔风细雨中倦倦翕起双眼，手中书页随性地沙沙翻卷。在带土失联第40天的下午，他得到一场为数不多的浅眠。

一个清晰的梦将他拥抱其中。梦里面，书中晦涩的公式变成了香艳的文字，眼前的场景也转换为雕刻着头像的火影山。他站在一棵开得旺盛的樱花树下，不远处聚集着身着忍者服饰的人们，他们翘首望向圆形高台，期待着什么引人注目的事情发生。

“带土去哪里了？快要来不及了啊。”人群中发出躁动不安的疑问。

“火影大人怎么能在职仪式上迟到啊。”另一个声音应和道。

“再等等。这是他人生中重要的时刻，他肯定有些紧张，说不定躲进神威空间里发呆去了。”卡卡西沉着地安慰那些焦虑等待的人。“他爱迟到，不过他总是会来的。”

初次走进这个世界，但所有的一切都他并没有一丝惊异或疑虑，因为一切都如此似曾相识。不知道一个人是否可以同时存在于很多个世界，但他确定，这是一个真实的世界，一个原本就属于他的世界，不经意间被他窥探到了。

梦里的时间缓慢得仿佛凝固，晴好的春光愈渐焦灼。等待是缠绕在人心上的细线，一点一点旋紧勒进骨肉里。

“啊嘞，来晚了……”

霎时间，樱花树下展开一道道漩涡，素白的御神袍飒然抖响，威风凛凛。木叶的五代目火影御风而来，器宇不凡。

卡卡西抬起头，撞进一双天狼星一般明亮的黑眸。

梦境之外，东京的公寓里隐隐约约有人推门走了进来。被雨水沾湿的鞋子褪在玄关，沉稳的脚步踩在木地板上吱呀作响，有些残余的水渍滴落，衣橱的门松散地晃动，一条薄毯被抽了出来，轻轻披覆在卡卡西身上。

卡卡西可以清楚地感受到周围发生的一切，但他有点不情愿从一个有宇智波带土的梦境里醒过来。他在一片排山倒海的樱粉中转过身，轻轻抚平带土御神袍领口浅浅的皱痕，略带愠色地责问梦里的五代目火影，

“带土，怎么现在才来。我等了你好久，等得有些累了。”

梦境彼端的客房里，身穿飞行员制服的黑发男人靠在沙发旁边，坚实的手臂环绕在银发的恋人身后，

“那天我飞得很高，飞尽一层又一层云朵，梅雨被我远远甩在身后，日光也褪去颜色了。满天星辰近在咫尺触手可及，马上就要被我摘到了。”

“我答应过你，为你摘一颗星下来。”

“抱歉啊卡卡西，现在才来，让你久等了。因为……”

“我在那片茫茫星海里迷路了。”

卡卡西闻声朦朦胧胧睁开眼，又合上眼，从梦的里面走到梦的外面。全世界的星辰，都与他深情对视着。

**-完-**

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情大意：爱飞翔的阿飞（划掉）带土的飞机发生灵异事件消失了，玄学大师卡卡西收到带土来自异次元的脑电波，开挂梦见火影世界。最后在巴啦啦爱之能量牵引下，带土在梦里和现实里都回来了。  
> 结论：科学恋爱才能爱的高效持久。


End file.
